My Silly Life
by leena1445
Summary: Thorn (a.k.a Aria "Ari" Isley) never really had social bonding or stuff like that. Instead, she was an outsider- an "emo" listening to her "weird" music and living her own style. But she lived with the woman named Pamela Isley- Poison Ivy, that is. And being a villain while managing your own sucky, silly life is hard... AWESOME COVER DESIGNED BY TheDCuniversechick!
1. Chapter 1:My Silly Beginning

**I have decided to update only this story and my Frozen one. :) But I am not going to include Clockwatch anymore. I will just focus on Thorn (I renamed her.).**

**Hey. So I decided to upload another story. "Crash" is now on a severe hiatus probably until next summer because school is coming for me on the 27th, and I'll probably have to resort to updating once every two months for each of my stories. Sorry. I seem to be having a hard time doing any of these, and I might get a couple of, "Your stories suck!" because they probably do. I feel sick today (it's 8/19/14) and I'm down for no apparent reason. But thank you for reading my story.**

**This story is a lot more unique in the sense, but I decided to make a female. She was actually inspired by Aster6565's form for new characters because she's making a new story (On Wattpad though, so go to her profile to see her Wattpad account). My female, Aria Waters (ironic because she doesn't have water powers, that would be pretty damn cliché) , is actually a villain, Poison Ivy's protegé, and her name is Thorn. She's a little T rated.. So here you go!**

Thorn

I never imagined being in a world of villains...then again, Poison Ivy said I was born for this.

Am I really?

* * *

Defeat was the first thing I registered after becoming unconscious and waking up. I woke up to the soothing scent of lilies and roses, a room, my room, full of plants. I must've been knocked out by one of the heros' sidekicks. Punches and kicks, plants, wilted roses on my skirt, thorns, a flash of white light. I was fighting the one with the speed, Kid Flash. The beautiful gash on his shoulder beamed at me as I saw mine, and what do you know? I knocked him out as well, but not before long as I'd been cut with a birdarang and my plant-creature was dismembered also. "No!" was the only thing I said, looking back at those unworthy times, the ones where I cried every day.

Every. Single. Day.

Stupid, stupid emotions cross my mind, all while I'm swinging at heroes trying to lock me up in a cage. Distractions pulse and I just...fall. Why must I fall? Because that's one of the weaknesses people have, and yes, I am not like Poison Ivy. I was not _created _by a world of plants and roses, merely just _adapted _to the beautiful thorns that slithered up my window years ago.

I do not see the same way I did.

Every day is a world of black and white except for the plants that linger in my world.

Every day is a world of sadness.

* * *

I must look like a freak. When I go to school, I have my makeup on. I have black hair and green eyes, pale skin. I am not very normal. I am different. I like Black Veil Brides and Front Porch Step. I have bracelets that hang every day on my wrists ("Wrists are for bracelets, not for cutting." -Kellin Quinn)...I have scars on my thighs. So no one can see. Everyone stares when I step onto the bus.

Everyone whispers about me in school. I have no friends.

What am I really? Merely a freak. An outcast, a weirdo. I am not a human. I am below one. That is what I am considered. I am not like them. Nobody loves me. Well, Harley does and maybe Pamela does...I do not know. I love music. For it is my only escape, and I love to sing. I sing a lot. And I play piano, but that is it. I am not a musical prodigy. It's a hobby.

My earbuds are plugged in as I listen to "Private Fears in Public Places" by Front Porch Step. I think it is beautiful. Love is one of my interests, because I always read about it. I was never loved really. Not that much.

_"And I'd rather choke than to breathe in your absence. _  
_I'd rather feel your wrath than feel another's passion. _  
_I'd rather die on the day that I give you a kiss _  
_Than spend the rest of my life knowing I never did_" I sing softly on the way to school.

I wonder if I will find love. Maybe I will this year. Nobody has given me a chance...no one. Well, some people have. I think their friends have an influence on me though. Maybe that is why. Like once last year. A boy named Wally West came up to me. He said hi and we sat together at lunch that day. Or more, he sat with me. I sit alone. Well, we got to know each other a bit. But after, I saw his friends staring wide. Apparently, I was some kind of disease. A virus. A contagion. Apparently, when Wally tried, I was rejected by not him, but his _friends_.

I don't really know why people hate me. I guess being a pale "emo" person really qualifies as hateful. It's just strange. I have the belief that all people should be judged by CHARACTER and not their skin color (hahah, yes, I'm "white"...actually WHITE), being bi or homosexual, that kind of stuff. I wish that I were not so weird at the same time...

Some things are hard to change.

* * *

I walk into the huge building swimmimg with students, and the first thing I see is the boy named Wally West. Wally, rather. I guess. He waves to me. I smile a small smile. That is it of our confrontation.

But not really a confrontation, really. More of a "seeing each other". I want to make friends, but I don't know how to and no one will make friends with me anyways, It is a lose-lose situation. Instead of thinking of the mean jocks looking at me and my weird hair, I focus on the new album coming out by Black Veil Brides (BVB4) and listening to their new release single, "Faithless", and Wally...

I sigh. And then, he finds me again. Why? "Um, hey, Aria. I know this is really late, but sorry for last year and my friends. So, what's your first period? Mine is math. And then I have Bio," he says.

"I also have _Algebra_ and Bio. Ironically," I reply. And then I notice a bandage on his arm...

Weird. At least I have someone to sit with me during Biology.

**Yeah, that's it. But I didn't want it to be long. Because I just want you to know what their backstory was and how their lives are to get into them a little bit to see who they are. But, I think they're very interesting, at least in my mind. But, if you can or want to, comment what pairings you want to see. Because this story may or may not turn out well. And I want to hear from your guys's opinion.** **Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2: My Silly Friendship

**Heyyyy I'm back! With the next chapter! I think I might just choose a pairing but I want to make it so that it revolves around, really, Ari, in the sense of her...REAL life. Not just the fantasies, the real things that actually happen to her. And her family. I'm going to change this to third person because I like third person. So. Here ya go! As for that Anonymous review, I know much about mental disorders because of many of my friends...not getting into that.**

Aria

Algebra. Aria liked that word. It wasn't really going with the actual math concept though, and she hated math. It wasn't exactly her strong point. Though she liked it anyways. Wally sat next to her, weirdly enough. Well, Aria was...weird. In a bad way. Or, at least Aria _thought _only _she _was weird in a bad way. And plus, the kid that was sitting next to her, Wally, had a huge gash on his arm (with a bandage, of course). It was weird, but Aria didn't really worry.

At least, not yet.

"Okay, class. Welcome back to the Algebra II class, with the mystery of Math!" Mr. Dale said, faking enthusiasm. "This unit, math will be even _more _interesting with the..." Aria zoned out, staring at the chalkboard, while he drew polynomials and "fun, fun, fun".

"Aria. What is the definition of a polynomial?" Mr. Dale spoke. Her head snapped up from the sketch of a lily in her desk while Mr. Dale spoke. "Aria? Do you know what a polynomial is?" He asked again, this time annoyed by her short attention span. The kids giggled at her.

"Uh...um..." Aria stammered. "What?"

The other students laughed louder. "I _said_, what is the definition of a polynomial?" Mr. Dale glanced down at her desk, the sketch falling to the floor. He snatched up the paper, showing it to the class. "and this?"

"Uh...um uh..." She couldn't speak. Aria was just...clogged up. "I don't know?" The class was hooting by her remark, and the kids in the back, the mean girls, whispered. About her.

Mr. Dale yelled, "And this paper? It seems you have not been paying attention. Next time, you will get a _detention _if you get caught again. On the first day of school, too."

"Sorry," Aria replied meekly.

Wally glanced over in her direction. "Sorry," he mouthed. Sorry for her? Wow. She just shrugged.

* * *

At lunch, she sat alone. Juna, a girl weirdly named, with blonde hair, came up to her with her "cool" friends, and pushed her lunch to the ground except for her snack. Oh well. She wasn't going to eat much anyways. The girls snickered. Aria sighed. All of them were pretty and cool and popular. _Look at me._ Aria thought. _I'm so fat and ugly. So...ugh. I'll never be like them. Never cool. Never pretty. Never so...perfect. _For God's sake, she had the freaking Poison Ivy as her mother! How could people make sense of that?! And the fact that she had to live in secret, isolated from her power, her true potential, was agonizing.

She could grow thorny plants, but also beautiful ones too if she had a mind to. Lilies. Live roses. Daisies. Astrids. Any of the sort, like Pam. It just wasn't Aria's personal preference. She thought she was thorny (Which she wasn't) and freakish so she would create freakish things.

Surprisingly, Wally came up to her and sat down with his lunch. Taking out a whole boxful of food practically, he started eating. Aria threw most of her lunch away, walking and thinking, "_Will Wally pay attention?_"

As Wally ate his cookies (strangely burnt), wolfing them down like they weren't charred black, he asked, "Why aren't you eating? Aren't you hungry?"

"Um, well, not really..." Aria shrugged. Wally handed her a piece of his sandwich.

"Do you just want some? I mean. Well. Yeah?" Aria took it and ate the piece of the [delicious] sandwich. She hadn't eaten a whole too much this week. Wait. Why was she eating? "You can have the whole sandwich. I've got another one." How many sandwiches did he have?! So much food! How was he not so overweight or anything?! Well, for one, he didn't look like the exact athlete (he ran a lot though and he used his throat muscles way too much and he could pack a punch if he really wanted to) but he was a major science nerd. She didn't know what to do, so she just decided to eat the sandwich. It had so much stuff in it, like ham and cheese and avocado and mayo...was she going to gain pounds? No? It was healthy, just eat it, Aria thought.

"Thanks." As her appetite won her over, she took several mouthfuls before she put the sandwich down. First bites were always good. The best bites of food. So Wally started talking with his mouth full and his words were extremely jumbled and so he brought up how his life was weird and he liked to run so much and he liked science (no surprise there) and so much more and he talked so much.

"So how did you make this sandwich? It's really good..." Aria trailed, wanting to make conversation.

"Well, I used ham, salami, pepperoni, cheese, mayo, lettuce, tomatoes, avocado, um lemme think, ah some pickles, Italian bread..." Wally was talking on and on and then brought up his friend, Megan, who liked to cook and she made the cookies and she was weird and hot and nice (Aria certainly wasn't hot) and how normally he hit on girls when not in school and stuff (would he ever hit on Aria? Most likely not) and he liked to run and more science blah blah and he talked so darn much it wasn't even natural. "My friends at school think I'm really weird because I have a really high metabolism and I have to eat a lot and I talk too much and I run too much and I don't believe in magic and it's really weird and so Megan's really hot."

"Do you think you have a chance with Megan?" Aria cut in.

"Uh, duh! Who wouldn't like me?" Wally smirked and posed. Aria smiled.

"Well, you've sure got the personality. Ha." Aria said.

"Yeah. I know." He smiled (he liked to smile a lot for some reason, why do people smile so much?). "I know a lot of people." The end-of-lunch bell rang and Aria and Wally walked back to class together.

Together. Wow.

It was a really special day today.

**This chapter was over a thousand words! Anyways. So Aria and Wally have established a friendship, one of Aria's only friendships...next time we will see Aria's villain side! #StayStrong!**


End file.
